User talk:Masterman
Sup. Wanna help out? If you help enough, there might be some adminship involved...O, Mighty 00:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I figured you'd say that. Try to make pages for some of the games, or maybe some templates.O, Mighty 00:03, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Just go to search and put i Template:whatever, and click create article, then I personally go to other wikis and see what their templates are like, and I try to create(copy+paste 0.o) them for the wiki. You could also do simple ones like featured media or featured article, or start the did you know template by copying and pasting the smashwiki one, and tweaking it.O, Mighty 00:09, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Good.O, Mighty 00:12, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Bottom Right.O, Mighty 00:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC) WITH THAT ATTITUDE YOU DO! NOW CHEER UP!O, Mighty 00:18, 2 November 2008 (UTC) What does your background look like on the wiki right now?O, Mighty 00:26, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Click the box that says let the admins overwrite my choice. Then tell me what it looks like.O, Mighty 00:28, 2 November 2008 (UTC) lol. I like it like this.O, Mighty 00:32, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I can. By the way, pardon my crappy signature at the moment. 00:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) OK I'll get on that. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Man. My sig looks so cool here. *snaps into reality* I don't see anything rong with the template. Can you tell meh? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Uhhh... I tried fixing it as much as I could. Maybe it's the skin? If so, let's not worry about it right now. This wiki isn't developed yet so we won't have any vandals. BY THE WAY I KNOW YOUR TRUE IDENTITY!!! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:00, 2 November 2008 (UTC) YOU'RE TOGA!!!!111!1 LOL I'm guessing you know 'bout meh. xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:21, 2 November 2008 (UTC) YESH! That'd be meh! LOL I'm gonna work on my autumn sig soon. What about you? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:26, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL I can't wait until I can make mah Christmas sig. That's one of my favorite holidays. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL Mine is gonna be epic. xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:35, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Mah boi, all sigs can be epic. Yours is pretty cool. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:38, 2 November 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. Yah, Wolf is awesome. He's mah thrid main. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. I main R.O.B. xD He's awesome, but he's not supposed to be that high on the tier list. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:53, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Adminship You are now an admin! What are you going to do next?Smoreking 00:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) You know...You could of gone to Disney World...[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 00:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah You don't know me, but yeah, I'm having the same template problem with Did you copy the template from Smashwiki, etc? I think the problem is we don't have a box template for our regular templates. And hi, I'm Baltro. Admin, just like you. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:14, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Likewise. I remember you from SmashWiki. I think... [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:19, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Really? That's weird, cause it had like 540,000 views. Maybe it was copyright infringement? "Now we just need to sit back and wait for people to put this on Youtube without crediting us. -glare-". [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] Game & Watch: Spamming A Link: Uh, why is he doing that? Zelda: Link, he spends too much time on the Newgrounds forums. He doesn't know better anymore. Link: Gross. Zelda: Wait a minute.. how are you talking again? *kicks __ ___ _____* [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I prefer the beginning of that. PK Trainer: You can do it, Squirtle! PK Trainer: Way to go, Ivysaue! PK Trainer: Up the butt, Charizard! Charizard: o.O [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:44, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I main zelda and my friend mains Ike, so we reenact that at school all the time. Zelda: Well you're not supposed to be so cheap, Ike! Zelda: I mean, yeah, I have fireballs, but, y'know.. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:53, 2 November 2008 (UTC) True, but... I turned it into a userbox.[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 02:09, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry i apparently stole it. Lol.[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 02:09, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Gots to go I'll see you guys tomorrow(hopefully)[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 02:12, 2 November 2008 (UTC) You still on?[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 13:17, 2 November 2008 (UTC) My sig Baltro hates my sig(too many cakes!), so what should i change it to? And we gotta make some more pages round here...[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 13:22, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Is my sig good now?Smore ]] 13:29, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Yesh Yes I am.Smore ]] 13:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I'm working on my sig. Do you know how to make images link to a page? And yes, your page is cool.Smore ]] 13:41, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Save the image you want to upload as, preferably, a JPEG. Then you can go to upload image or when editing, New! Add Images. Then hit browse, find your image, hit upload, and then the rest you should be able to figure out.Smore ]] 13:44, 2 November 2008 (UTC) God. SAEV TEH IMAEG U WANT 2 UPLOAD!!!!1 THAN WHEN 3DITNG HIT AD IMAEGS HIT BROWSA AND WH3N U FIND IT HIT UPLOAD!!1!1!1!! OMG LOL.Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456|''' Nov. 10th',]] 13:48, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I had to go get my breakfast. What does it say when you try?13:57, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Uh, o.k...what the hell does that mean????'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 14:02, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Give me the link to the image and I'll upload it for you.'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th''',]] 14:10, 2 November 2008 (UTC)